My Girl
by Beebbop
Summary: Set after Ron has been poisoned. Ron and Hermione talk about something they should have discussed years ago.


**This is a Fanfic set to The Temptations song 'My Girl.' It's set when Ron wakes up after being poisoned. I hope you like it!**

'**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May.' THE TEMPTATIONS, MY GIRL**

**My Girl**

Ron slowly opened his eyes as the light came pouring into the hospital room. He felt a warm hand wrapped tenderly in his own. When his eyes had finally become accustomed to the sunlight he found himself gazing up into Hermione's face.

'How are you?' She asked softly, brushing some hair from his face.

'Sore, but for some reason I feel great, as if there's a huge weight been lifted off my shoulders.' Ron replied. He pulled himself into a sitting position, still keeping a tight hold of Hermione's hand.

'Harry told me what happened.' Ron was started to see Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 'I'm so sorry, Ron. I should never have fallen out with you. It's all my fa-?'

'No,' Ron interrupted, stroking her hand with his thumb. 'Don't say that, it's all me. I'm the one stuck in a relationship that I hate.' He hung his head in shame.

'I need to tell you something,' Hermione giggled.

'What?' Ron asked, shocked.

'Lavender was here not long ago and you said,' Hermione said. 'You said my name in y-your sleep and she sort of, stormed off.' Ron let out a happy sight and slumped against his pillows.

'Phew!' He laughed, 'I'm glad that's over. She was like an obsessed giant Squid.' They both lapsed into silence for a moment, each involved in their own thoughts.

'You have forgiven me, haven't you?' Ron asked, nervously.

'Of course, I shouldn't have fallen out with you in the first place.' Hermione replied.

'I'm sorry,' I should never have got with her. I don't really know why I did!'

'It's alright, it had nothing to do with me,' Hermione replied, becoming interested in their still entwined fingers.

'But it did. You asked me to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with you and I agreed.' Ron said, his ears turning scarlet. 'Instead you went with that big headed, arrogant McLaggen.' He paused for a moment before asking, 'was it a good night?'

'No, it was bloody awful, if I'm honest.' Hermione laughed. 'Lavender sounds just like McLaggen; they'd make a good couple.'

'You're not lying there,' Ron replied, looking relieved. 'I wish I'd gone with you, though.' He added quietly keeping his eyes averted from Hermione's.

'Me too.' Hermione said. She watched Ron closely as his eyes finally reached hers. He brought his free hand up and cupped her cheek. Slowly, he leaned forward and brought her face to his. Her eyes were closed as she whispered, 'Isn't it a bit early. I mean you've only just broke up with Lavender.'

He drew away sharply and took his hand from her cheek. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him.

'I'm s-sorry.' He stuttered, 'I just thought… but it doesn't matter now.'

'No, Ron!' Hermione grabbed his hand again. 'It's just that little bit too early.'

'It's alright, Hermione.' He smiled at her warmly. She returned his smile as Madam Pomfrey came marching down the ward.

'Come on now, Miss Granger. Visiting time is well over and Mr Weasley here needs his sleep.' Hermione rose to her feet, gathered up her things and quickly stooped over Ron and left a tender kiss on his cheek.

'Goodnight, Ron.' Hermione said, giving him a cheery wave as she left the hospital wing.

'Night,' Ron replied, breathlessly, touching the place on his cheek where she had kissed him.

*

The next day Hermione visited Ron again. She felt stupid the night before, how long had she been waiting for Ron to make his move and just as he had she went and knocked him down. When she arrived he was sat up in bed, staring at the door almost as if he had been waiting for her.

'Hi,' Hermione sad, she sat down on his bed. 'I've brought you some toast.' She handed him the food and watched as he ate it with apparent hunger. When he had finished, Hermione took his hand again.

'What is it, Hermione?' He asked, surprised by her action.

'Listen, Ron.' Hermione said. 'I was wrong yesterday. I've been waiting for so long to. It's never too early, you know what I mean.' She watched Ron as he sat in shock for a while, then his face broke into a broad smile.

'This is the best birthday ever!' He exclaimed.

'What, your birthday was yesterday.'

'Yeah, but yesterday I broke up with Lavender and just when I thought you'd knocked me back, you hadn't.' He leant forward yet again and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment they broke apart, smiling at each other. 'Hermione, will you, well you know, will you be mine?'

'Yes, I'm not wasting this chance.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips tenderly against his. Ron melted into their embrace before they were distracted by a distant yell.

'Finally!' Ron and Hermione broke apart to find Harry stood at the door. 'It seems being poisoned has knocked some sense into you, Ron!' Ron threw his pillow at Harry who caught it with ease. Hermione laughed as she climbed to her feet.

'Where are you going?' Ron asked Hermione, looking saddened.

'I'm going for breakfast, I haven't had anything to eat yet I just grabbed something for you and came straight here.' He pulled her face to his gently, kissing her one final time. 'See you later. I'll bring you some homework of McGonagall.' Ron laughed as she waved at him. Harry smiled at Ron, whose ears grew rosy red.

'Finally got your girl then, thank Merlin you got rid of Lav-Lav, she was really doing my head in!' Harry said, helping himself to some Chocolate frogs on Ron's bedside table. 'You've never looked happier. Not even when you saw Krum in the Top Box.' Ron's face darkened at the mention of Krum's name. Harry let out a shout of laughter as Ron threw a Chocolate frog at him.

'Get out of here!' Ron said, with a tiny smile. Harry got up and walked to the door. 'And never mention his name again, please!' Harry laughed, bid him goodbye and left. Ron smiled to himself as he settled down to sleep. He knew there where bad times to come, but with Hermione by his side he could face anything, even Victor Krum.

**(There you go I hope you liked it, please review Good or Bad! Thanks Beebbop)**


End file.
